


Fifteen minutes to spare

by kaige68



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The op goes quicker than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen minutes to spare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for the weekend challenge at 1_million_words, as well as the pool party!

“And then the blue wire.”

“Okay.”

“Just cut it.”

“Okay, done.”

“Alright then.”

“Now what?”

“We’re done.”

“We’re done?”

“Done. I’m showing no active signal here, so… we’re done.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes, that’s it.”

“We can’t be done, Benji. We’ve still got… fifteen minutes. We can’t be done.”

“And yet we are. There is no active signal, the power is down. It will take them at least twenty-two minutes to reboot. By then they’ll be out of time. We’re very securely done.”

“Very securely?”

“Very, Agent Brant. We are done.”

“That never happens. When does that ever happen?”

“And yet it has.”

“We never have fifteen minutes to spare.”

“We do now.”

“So what are we supposed to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“With the fifteen minutes, what are we supposed to do?”

“Well, I don’t know… that never happens.“


End file.
